Haki
Haki (覇気, Ambition) is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies. About Haki is dormant in every living person, but it's rare for most people to ever awaken that ability. Intense training can awaken it, as can extreme shock; however, some people are born with the ability. Due to the fact that Haki originates from an individual's spirit and not their body, even if the user's spirit is transferred into another body, they are still capable of using Haki as if they were in their original body. Types of Haki Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki (見聞色の覇気, 心綱, Color of Observation Ambition, also known as Mantra (マントラ, Mantora) on Skypiea, is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks. Tying in with the inability to detect random attacks, Kenbunshoku Haki seems to be linked to the target's own awareness of themselves and their surroundings. It also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed. It also seems to falter if the user loses their concentration. This type of Haki can also allow to user to sense the emotions and nature of others. It appears it's also possible for the user of this Haki to sense the strength of others as well. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki (武装色の覇気, Color of Armaments Ambition) allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. However, unlike seastone, it does not negate a user's Devil Fruit powers, allowing them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. It can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit; and this type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, or anything generated from one's own body. So, those who attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers. Techniques *'Busō-shoku: Kōka' (武装色 硬化, Color of Armaments: Hardening): This technique somehow uses Busoshoku Haki to harden the body (or parts of it) and weapon which the user is holding. When used on a fist, the arm became black and shiny. It is even possible to use this technique or do something similar to it as they have demonstrated an exact likeness of this Haki technique. It can also be imbued into weapons. **'Atama Busō' (頭武装, Head Armament): The user imbues forehead with Busoshoku: Koka to harden it. Haoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki (覇王色の覇気, Ambition of the Color of the Conquering King) is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training and only one in a million people carry it. This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using Haki and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. While this type of Haki cannot be attained through training, it can be improved through training, as it grows as the user's spirit grows. It seems that upon recovery, victims of Haoshoku Haki experience the sensation of chills running through their body. However, it presumably wears off after a short period. Trivia Category:One Piece Category:Powers and Abilities